


One day with you

by ShyLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLee/pseuds/ShyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vierundzwanzig Stunden, die auch hätten Tage, Jahre oder Leben sein können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day with you

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Projekt, gefunden auf fanfiktion.de
> 
> http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/18163/1

** One day with you  
**

 

  
  
 **The first hour welded us together.  
**

„Go!“ **  
**

  
**The second hour got under the skin.**

„No… SAAAM!“  


**The third hour shoutet awake spirits.  
**

„Retrace your steps.“  


**The fourth hour demanded an oath.  
**

„Dean, please…“ – „I promise.“

  
 **The fifth hour rocked me to sleep.  
**

„All right. Time for bed.“  


**The sixth hour I could forgive you.  
**

“So… so we’re good?“ – „Yeah.“

**The seventh hour showed us the sun.  
**

„Thank you, Sam. I – I love it.“ **  
**

**The eighth hour was our bastion.**

„Hey, um… Bobby, hey… Just… thanks… for everything.“  


**The ninth hour ended the summer.  
**

„You don’t know me – and you never will.“  


**The tenth hour seduced thee.  
**

„It’s nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm.”  


**The eleventh hour broke something as fragile as glass.  
**

„Don’t say that to me. Not you… of all people.”  


**The twelfth hour gave us back something precious.  
**

„What’s all this?“ – „What do you think it is? – Merry Christmas.”  


**The thirteenth hour left much unsaid.  
**

„It’s not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but…“  


**The fourteenth hour brought me back into your arms.  
**

“I just know we’re all we’ve got. We keep each other human.”  


**The fifteenth hour came from my nightmares.  
**

„No, no, no, hey, come on, not today. This isn’t supposed to happen today.”  


**The sixteenth hour saved a life.  
**

„Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?“ – “Oh, come on. No!”  


**The seventeenth hour let us build castles in the air.  
**

„We’ll do this together.“ – „That sounds great. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now.”  


**The eighteenth hour was a moment of imperfect happiness.  
**

„He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me?“ – „You got, what you asked for, Dean.“  


**The nineteenth hour let our scars spit blood again.  
**

„I think it got to me, Dean. I think, I’m hungry for it…” – “Hungry for what? – Demon blood?”  


**The twenteeth hour made us laugh.  
**

**„** I have a confession to make. I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer.”  


**The twenty-first hour took her breath.  
**

„Sam, where’s my car? Somebody stole my car!“

“Calm down.”

“I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca-“

“Whoa. Dean.”  


**The twenty-second hour separated us.  
**

„You know what, Dean? I can’t.“ – “You can’t what?”

“I think you should just go on without me.” – “Sorry, Sam.”  


**The twenty-third hour was worth every struggle.  
**

„I do that, we will all be hunted. We’ll all be killed.” – “If there is anything worth dying for… this is it.“  


**The twenty-fourth hour was the best in my life.  
**

“Hey, I remember this! It’s Fourth of July, 1996.”

“Dad would never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This is great.”

 

**Twenty-foour hours, that could also be days, years or life.  
**


End file.
